I WISH I COULD FORGET YOU
by spinosa viridis
Summary: Rasa galau yang kurasakan saat-saat remaja kini datang lagi. Tapi aku takan pernah menunjukanya di depan orang lain. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa rindu pada gadis yang bahkan sudah tak kumiliki? Rasanya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika daun-daun Sakura berguguran tertiup angin. Aku benci dengan perasaan ini. Valley End adalah hal yang indah sekaligus menyakitkan bagiku.


I WISH I COULD FORGET YOU

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort

Rated : T

TYPO, OOC, DLDR!

Beberapa jam yang lalu aku baru saja tiba dari California tapi entah mengapa aku ingin segera ke Valley End. Jadi di sinilah aku, duduk memandang air terjun dengan latar belakang pohon-pohon hijau. Sendirian dan hanyut dalam kenangan masa remajaku. Sekitar tujuh taun lalu, Valley End adalah tempatku menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamanya. Dia, Sakura Haruno gadis yang tomboi dan menyebalkan. Mantan sekaligus cinta pertamaku di Junior High. Waktu itu aku adalah anak pindahan dari salah satu sekolah swasta di Suna karena orang tuaku memutuskan untuk menetap di Konoha. Aku benar-benar kesulitan menyesuaikan diri di tempat baru. Tapi aku punya seorang teman sebaya yang bersekolah di sana, tentu saja dialah si bodoh Naruto. Maniak ramen dan tukang berisik. Tak ada pelajaran yang disukainya kecuali olahraga apa lagi sepak bola jadi, setiap ada PR dia selalu mencontek punyaku. Tapi dia adalah orang yang ramah dan menurut beberapa orang dia humoris. Tapi menurutku dia bodoh dengan semua bualan dan lelucon konyolnya. Maka tak heran dia punya banyak teman. Dia selalu berusaha membuatku dan teman-temanya akrab, tapi aku adalah seorang yang pendiam dan tak banyak bicara jadi aku hanya dekat dengan beberapa orang saja. Tetap Narutolah satu-satunya sahabatku sampai sekarang, mengingat aku dan dia sudah kenal sejak masih bayi. Di sekolah baru aku menjadi anak yang terkenal sebenarnya, terutama bagi anak-anak perempuan. Tapi siapa peduli? Seperti kata Shikamaru, temanku yang pemalas dan suka tidur kapanpun dan dimanapun tapi mempunyai IQ diatas rata-rata bahwa perempuan adalah makhluk yang paling merepotkan. Kuakui banyak gadis-gadis cantik di Konoha, tapi tak ada yang membuatku tertarik kecuali satu gadis yang menjadi tetangga sekaligus sahabat perempuan Naruto. Sakura Haruno. Gadis bermata emerald yang tomboy. Aku mengenalnya ketika kakaku Itachi, terlambat menjemputku sehingga aku terpaksa membonceng pada Naruto naik sepeda. Waktu itu aku baru tahu jika Naruto selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah naik sepeda dengan Sakura. Awalnya aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan Sakura yang kukira sama idiotnya seperti Naruto. Tapi aku salah, dia gadis ramah dengan otak cemerlang. Semakin lama mengenalnya, aku tahu bahwa dia bukan gadis cengeng seperti gadis kebanyakan. Dia jarang sekali berwajah muram, seperti Naruto dia selalu ceria dan bersemangat. Dia ikut ekstra basket putri di sekolah. Semakin lama aku dan Sakura semakin dekat, aku tak lagi diantar jemput Itachi melainkan naik sepeda jika ke sekolah. Saat naik ke kelas 2 Naruto menjadi kapten tim sepak bola sekolah jadi dia lebih sering berlatih dari pada nongkrong bareng atau sekedar pulang bersama. Saat itulah aku dan Sakura semakin dekat. Sering nongkrong berdua jika di luar sekolah. Terkadang kami akan belajar bersama di rumah Itachi dan orang tuaku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sakura. Terkadang Itachi bahkan Ibuku akan menggodaku dengan sakura yang hanya akan membuatku malu. Tiap akhir pekan di sore hari, kami akan berboncengan naik sepeda ke Valley End. Sakura selalu berdiri pada as sambung roda belakang sepedaku. Dan aku akan berpura-pura menjadi pengendara motor ugal-ugalan. Sakura akan berteriak, tertawa dan merangkul leherku sepanjang jalan. Tak ada hal yang lebih indah dari saat-saat itu. Kami akan duduk di bawah pohon Sakura sambil memandangi air terjun dan bercerita apa saja. Waktu Sakura berdiri sambil tertawa di depanku sementara aku mendongak menatapnya karena aku duduk, aku merasa dialah gadis tercantik yang pernah ku temui. Rambut panjangnya yang selalu diikat ekor kuda berkibar diterpa angin. Dan saat itulah kami resmi menjadi kekasih. Naruto tersedak ketika mengetahuinya. Kami menjadi pasangan yang paling sering di bicarakan di sekolah. Sakura sering mendapat teror dari para gadis-gadis yang sepertinya suka memanggil-manggil namaku jika aku lewat. Tapi kisah cintaku tidak berakhir happy ending. Di tahun ke tiga kami sering tak sejalan. Puncaknya saat menjelang prom, kami resmi berpisah. Aku yang memutuskanya di tengah lapangan basket saat hujan deras. Sakura hanya diam saja, aku tak tau apakah dia menangis atau tidak. Mungkin air matanya tersamar air hujan? Atau mungkin dia tak menangis sama sekali sejak aku hanya pernah melihatnya menangis sekali ketika bercerita tentang ibunya yang sudah tiada. Itu lebih baik karena aku tak tau akan seperti apa perasaanku jika akulah yang membuatnya menangis. Aku segera berbalik meninggalkanya dan pulang hujan-hujanan sendirian. Aku sudah bilang pada Naruto jadi dia akan menjaga Sakura mulai saat itu. Itu adalah terakhir kali aku melihatnya, karena setelah itu aku tak pernah ke sekolah lagi. jadi tak ada alasan aku bisa bertemu denganya.

Tapi aku tak tau mengapa akhir-akhir ini intensitas kemunculan dirinya dalam pikiranku meningkat. Seperti adrenalin yang mengucur deras saat horor menyelimuti. Padahal saat ini aku sedang menempuh pendidikan di Stanford University dan juga aku sudah punya seorang kekasih di California sana. Namanya Sasame Fuma. Hubunganku pun baik-baik saja bersamanya. Tapi entah mengapa keinginan untuk melihat Sakura begitu mendesak. Ini bermula ketika Naruto, si bodoh Dobe menggodaku dengan mengatakan bahwa Sakura yang sekarang berbeda 180 derajat dari Sakura yang dulu. Tak ada lagi dada rata seperti papan walau dahinya yang lebar sampai kapanpun takan berubah, tapi Dobe bilang Sakura sekarang sering mengenakan gaun. Dan yang paling menjengkelkan adalah sekarang banyak lelaki yang mengejarnya. Dan membayangkanya membuatku marah, walau aku tau aku sudah tak punya hak untuk itu. Aku tau, selama ini aku tak pernah melihatnya apalagi berbicara padanya. Tapi bukan berarti aku juga tak pernah memikirkanya. Terkadang hal-hal seperti bau, warna, musik, dan benda-benda tertentu mengingatkanku akan dirinya meskipun aku tak ingin. Tapi sesekali aku akan mendengar kabarnya dari sahabatku, si Dobe. Meskipun aku tak pernah bertanya padanya, tapi Dobe bercerita seolah tak pernah ada apa-apa di antara kami. Diam-diam aku aku juga senang mendengar kabarnya. Aku adalah lelaki dengan harga diri tinggi. Aku tidak akan mengambil apa yang sudah kubuang, entah apapun itu. Jadi aku tak pernah bertanya tentang dirinya pada siapapun termasuk Dobe. Aku juga akan menjawab tak peduli setiap kali Itachi menggodaku, walau dalam hati aku penasaran. Aku pernah mencoba stalking akun media sosialnya sekali waktu masih di Senior High dan setelah itu aku menyesal lalu memutuskan untuk tidak mencobanya lagi hingga sekarang. Waktu itu dia sedang dekat dengan salah satu teman sekolahnya. Dan jujur saja membuat perasaanku tak karuan, lalu malamnya aku akan memimpikanya. Jadi aku segera mengiyakan saja ketika Dobe bertanya apa aku akan datang ke reuni Junior High. Selama ini aku tak pernah datang ke acara apapun yang berhubungan dengan Junior High dan bisa dipastikan orang-orang akan heran dengan kedatanganku. Jadi pertunangan Itachi yang sebenarnya masih 47 hari lagi ku jadikan alasan. Ha, orang sepertiku tak mungkin berkata jujur dalam situasi seperti ini. Itu merendahkan martabat.

Ponselku bergetar membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya bu?"

"Sasuke, Ibu sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Ibu juga sudah memberitau Ayah dan Itachi untuk makan malam bersama, jadi segeralah pulang!"

"hn."

Matahari semakin condong ke barat, membuat sungai diselimuti bayang-bayang hitam pepohonan. Bias keemasan pada permukaan sungai membuat senja itu begitu emosional bagiku. Rasa galau yang kurasakan saat-saat remaja kini datang lagi. Tapi aku takan pernah menunjukanya di depan orang lain. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa rindu pada gadis yang bahkan sudah tak kumiliki? Rasanya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika daun-daun Sakura berguguran tertiup angin. Aku benci dengan perasaan ini. Valley End adalah hal yang indah sekaligus menyakitkan.

Ketika memasuki gerbang dapat kutebak siapa yang datang ke rumahku hanya dengan melihat mobil Porsche kuning cerah yang terparkir di halaman. Ketika aku baru turun dari mobil, pintu depan langsung terbuka dan seorang berambut pirang segera menyambutku dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Sasuke Temeee...," suaranya membuat kupingku sakit. Dia segera berlari memeluku seperti anak kecil. Memalukan.

"Minggir Dobe, aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis," kusingkirkan tanganya yang memeluk erat leherku.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini? Aku tak mengundangmu!" Naruto memang sudah dianggap seperti saudara oleh keluargaku, terutama Ibuku tentu saja. Memangnya siapa yang mau mempunyai saudara idiot sepertiya. Dia tak banyak berubah. Ha tentu saja aku masih lebih tinggi darinya dan akan selamanya begitu.

"Kau jahat tak memberi tahuku bahwa kau akan pulang hari ini Teme, untung saja Bibi Mikoto mengundangku untuk makan malam bersama sekaligus memberitahuku bahwa kau baru saja sampai di Konoha," dia mengikutiku berjalan ke dalam rumah.

"Tak ada untungnya aku memberitahumu."

"Hah kau ini."

Ibuku muncul dari arah dapur diikuti Ayame, pembantu di rumah kami yang membawa piring berisi makanan untuk diletakan di meja makan.

"Kau sebaiknya mandi karena Ayah segera pulang Sasu."

"Hn."

Naruto mengikutiku ke kamar yang sudah lama tak ku tempati tapi tetap menjadi tempat ternyamanku. Temboknya tetap berwarna biru putih, tapi sepertinya belum lama di cat ulang. Koperku sudah diletakan pada tempatnya, berarti Ibu sudah membereskan pakaianku. Naruto segera tiduran di ranjang dan menyalakan layar plasma.

"Bagaimana California?"

"Biasa saja," setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan.

"Sasame?"

Aku segera mamandang Naruto yang sedang mengganti-ganti chanel dengan pandangan serius. Aku bahkan tak ingat bahwa aku berjanji akan segera mengabari Sasame begitu aku sampai di Konoha. Aku menghela nafas berat, aku akan menghubunginya nanti.

"Baik," aku dan Sasame memang baik-baik saja. Naruto mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari berita sepak bola.

"Aku punya kabar yang keren untukmu," matanya tetap tak meninggalkan layar plasma.

"Aku tak tertarik," aku lebih memilih untuk segera mandi dari pada meladeni bualan Naruto.

"Aku serius hei, Teme."

"Terserah."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa beberapa jam yang lalu aku baru saja bertemu Sakura."

Aku membatu sesaat, tanganku di pegangan pintu. Naruto sialan, baru saja aku aku ingin mengenyahkan nama itu dari kepalaku barang sejenak tapi sekarang nama itu kembali berputar-putar di kepala. Dalam diam aku meneruskan maksudku untuk segera mandi. Aku ingin mendinginkan kepalaku dengan air dingin.

Ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, Naruto sedang mengamati awetan daun sakura dalam kotak kaca kecil sambil bernyanyi Sakura, Sakura yang sepertinya dikarangnya sendiri untuk menggodaku. Aku tak menghiraukanya dan memilih kaos untuk kekenakan dan segera menemui Ibuku di bawah.

"Aku akan turun Dobe."

"Hah, hanya itu?"

"Apa?" jika dia berharap aku akan bertanya tentang Sakura, maka itu hanya terjadi dalam mimpinya.

"Jadi tidak mempan yah?"

Itachi sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya di sofa sementara Ben-Ben meringkuk di pangkuanya. Ben-Ben adalah kucing betina jenis persia berwarna oren kecoklatan. Sebenarnya kucing itu miliku, tapi sejak 7 taun lalu aku di jarang sekali di rumah jadi Ben-ben lebih dekat ke Itachi.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Yang pasti lebih dulu dibanding dirimu, Sasu-kun?"

"Ben-Ben terlihat semakin kurus, aku curiga kau tak pernah memberinya makanan yang cukup," aku mencoba menggendongnya tapi Ben-Ben mengeong dan segera melompat dari dekapanku.

"Oh Ben-Benku yang manis, Papa Sasu baru saja pulang dari belajar untuk move on dari cinta pertamanya namun sia-sia karena dia tidak mungkin bisa. Kau hanya semakin menyakiti perasaanya dengan tidak mau digendong sayangku," Itachi dengan gaya ibu-ibu sedihnya yang dibuat-buat mencoba menggendong Ben-Ben dan mengelusnya.

"Itu benar sekali Ben-Ben, kasihan Papa Syasyu dia gagal menjalankan misinya hahaha...," Naruto terbahak sambil memukuli bantal sova.

"Sialan kau," aku segera meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju ruang makan dari pada menjadi bahan olok-olokan orang kurang waras. Siapa bilang aku tak bisa move on, buktinya aku sudah mempunyai kekasih kan?

Keluargaku adalah keluarga yang terpandang di Konoha. Banyak yang bilang leluhurku adalah seorang bangsawan. Keluargaku sangat menghargai aturan, salah satunya ketika di meja makan. Sejak kecil aku dan Itachi dilarang berbicara ketika makan dan kebiasaan itupun masih berlaku sampai sekarang. Ayah tak main-main ketika salah satu diantara kami melanggarnya. Ayah akan melarang kami makan bersama selama tujuh hari. Tapi ketika Naruto makan bersama kami aturan itu tidak akan berlaku dan ayahku – walau tak mungkin mengakuinya – juga kelihatan menikmati melanggar aturan yang di buat leluhurnya. Seperti saat ini meja makan ramai dengan percakapan basa-basi. Walau percakapan lebih didominasi oleh Naruto, Itachi dan tentu saja Ibuku. Sementara aku dan ayahku lebih banyak diam hanya menjawab jika di tanya. Sejujurnya aku senang suasana seperti ini, aku merasa sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Naruto makan bersama kami. Dan aku jadi bernostalgia tentang dia...

"Sasuke Teme! Astaga kau makan sambil melamun atau melamun sambil makan?" Naruto bertanya dengan gaya menyebalkanya.

"Apa?"

"Kami semua sedang membahas reuni besok, dan berhubung tadi aku bertemu Sakura dan membahas acara untuk teman-teman dekat saja aku mengajakmu ikut membahasnya sabtu nanti di Green Leaf bagaimana?"

"Oke," aku menjawab tanpa pikir panjang dan kini aku menyesalinya.

"Wah wah, jadi benar-benar belum bisa move on dari ya?" Itachi tertawa menyebalkan.

"Sakura yang itu kan?" Ibuku ikut tertawa.

"Iya bi, dia sekarang sudah berubah jadi tipe wanita idaman Sasuke setelah mereka putus," Naruto menyeringai.

"Aku pernah bertemu denganya di toko bunga Yamanaka, dan tentu saja aku pangling. Dia jadi semakin cantik saja, iyakan Fugaku?," Aku tak tau ibuku telah dicekoki apa oleh Naruto selama aku tidak di rumah. Tapi Ibuku kelihatan semangat membicarakan Sakura dari pada membahas Ayame.

Ayahku hanya menjawab "hn" tanpa benar-benar menyimak pembicaraan.

"Jadi bagaimana Sasuke? Sakura sudah bukan lagi gadis tomboi?"

"Apa peduliku?" aku menjawab sarkastik.

"Oh Sasuke, semua hal terlihat indah setelah kau membuangnya kan? Hahaha," kuah kari yang ada di mulut Naruto belepotan keluar karena saking kencangnya dia tertawa. Menjijikan.

"Telan dulu makananmu bodoh!"

"Aku sebenarnya...," kata-kata Naruto terpotong karena ponselnya berbunyi. Sambil menyeringai dia terus menatapku membuatku ingin melempar wajahnya dengan garpu.

"Haloo Sakura-chan...," dasar Naruto, dia bahkan tak mau repot-repot mencari tempat yang lebih privasi mungkin? Untuk sekedar menerima telfon. Semua orang langsung diam, tak terkecuali aku yang tiba-tiba nafsu makanya pergi entah kemana.

"Aku sedang makan bersama di rumah Sasuke, dia baru pulang tadi siang."

"Ya baiklah, aku mengajaknya hari Sabtu nanti dan dia bilang dia akan datang," Naruto tersenyum melihatku. "Dia bilang ingin melihatmu, jadi apa kau tak merindukanya juga?" sialan Naruto. Itachi dan ibuku bahkan ikut senyum-senyum, hanya ayahku yang seolah tidak peduli dan tetap meneruskan makan. Aku memelototi Naruto yang cengengesan.

"Ya, ya aku tau. Kau sedang apa?"

"Apa? Kau sedang memilih bikini bersama Ino untuk musim panas nanti? Wow, Sasuke pasti takan bisa berkedip jika melihatmu hahaha...," Naruto semakin membuatku ingin menghajarnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia berkata tentang hal menjijikan seperti itu pada Sakura? Apa yang akan dipikirkanya tentangku? Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri bayangan Sakura dengan bikini seksinya menari-nari di pelupuk mataku. Aku penasaran apakah dia masih berdada datar seperti dulu. Sialan, sejak kapan aku berpikir mesum tentang Sakura.

"Baiklah, kau ingin berbicara denganya?" Naruto menyerahkan ponselnya padaku. Oh, tidak tidak tidak. Jangan sekarang, aku tidak siap berbicara denganya. Aku benci semua ini tapi mau tak mau aku harus menghadapinya. Jika tidak, Itachi dan Naruto akan menggodaku habis-habisan. Mereka akan menyebutku pecundang sehumur hidupku dan itu tentu melukai harga diriku yang selama ini mati-matian ku pertahankan. Maka dengan jantung yang berdebar lebih kencang dan tangan yang basah karena keringat dingin, ku terima ponsel Naruto dan menempelkanya ke telinga kiriku. Entah kenapa meja makan terasa sunyi sekali. Dan kulihat wajah aneh Naruto yang merupakan perpaduan antara ingin menangis dan ingin buang hajat di saat bersamaan tapi tertahan.

Aku berdehem dan dengan hati-hati berkata, "Halo..."

Dan hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah aku yang berlari ke arah Naruto yang terpingkal-pingkal. Tak kuhiraukan tatapan bingung semua orang di meja makan. Matilah kau Naruto sialan.

...

A/N : Saya seorang Newbie dan ini cerita pertamaku di FFN. Masih banyak kekurangan dan typo di sana-sini. Yang berkenan read and review plis

Spinosa Viridis


End file.
